blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddie/Quotes
Character Introduction Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: Gii, Nago, Teddie? Handle them. : Teddie: You betcha! Platinum the Trinity : Luna: Why do I gotta fight with THIS little punk? : Teddie: Hey! You're the one who's a pipsqueak here! Azrael : Azrael: What would shadow meat taste like...? : Teddie: Th-This guy seriously wants to eat me...! Naoto Kurogane : Teddie: Every day's ♪ great at ♪ your Junes. : Naoto K.: I can't believe I'm fighting with a toy... : Teddie: What'd you say!? Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Teddie: Don't you DARE try to take my place as the mascot! : Jubei: The hell're you talkin' about? Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Teddie: With you by my side, Sensei, I'll never lose! : Yu: Good to have you back, Teddie. Yosuke Hanamura : Teddie: Okay, Yosuke, just leave eeeeverything to me! : Yosuke: Hey, I'm not gonna let you steal all the spotlight! Labrys : Teddie: I'll protect you, Labby-chan! : Labrys: You're my knight in shinin' armor, Teddie! Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime : Teddie: Behold the elegant majesty of TEDDIE! : Carmine: Pain in the ass... Merkava : Merkava: Neither human nor beast... An odd creature. : Teddie: Look who's talking! What's YOUR deal!? Seth the Assassin : Seth: Get lost. This isn't a circus. : Teddie: I disagree! Now make way for Teddie! RWBY Weiss Schnee : Weiss: Do exactly as I say, and we'll be fine. Okay? : Teddie: I'll go where you lead, Ice Queen! Neo Politan : Teddie: Here I go! I'll show ya what I'm made of, Neo-chan! : Neo: ............ Senran Kagura Yumi : Teddie: Hey there, sexy lady! I've got some pretty nice curves myself! : Yumi: Wha... What do you want? Generic Victory Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Teddie: *Pant* *Wheeze* We really won! : Rachel: Perhaps I'll make you a full time servant after all. Platinum the Trinity : Teddie: Heh... How was that? Elegant enough for you? : Luna: Whoa... How is he so sparkly...? Azrael : Azrael: Huh. Crunchy on the outside, soft and juicy on the inside. : Teddie: Yeeeek! Somebody help me! Naoto Kurogane : Teddie: Did you see that? My moves are no mere child's play! : Naoto K.: Yeah, I'm impressed... I can't judge a book by its cover. Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Teddie: Heh heh! Nobody can match up to MY charm! : Jubei: Whatever you say, kid... Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Teddie: Good going, Sensei! : Yu: You too Teddie! Yosuke Hanamura : Teddie: You didn't do half bad, Yosuke! : Yosuke: Hah. You're no slouch yourself, Teddie! Labrys : Labrys: You go, Teddie! : Teddie: You were so cool there, Labby-chan! Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime : Carmine: GAH, you're so annoying! What the hell even are you!? : Teddie: Teddie is Teddie! Hehe! Merkava : Teddie: You see that? I'm unBEARably good, right? : Merkava: Well, you did make for a momentary amusement. Seth the Assassin : Teddie: Every good circus needs a bear! ♪ : Seth: And here I thought you were a clown... RWBY Weiss Schnee : Weiss: Hm. I love it when a plan comes together. : Teddie: You're a true leader, Weiss-chan. Neo Politan : Teddie: What'd you think Neo-chan? Were you watching me? : Neo: ............ : Teddie: What the--?! She's gone! Senran Kagura Yumi : Yumi: Whew... Well fought, Mr. Teddie. : Teddie: Wanna talk about it over a cup of tea, Yumi-chan? Generic Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: I'm getting thirsty. Teddie, bring me some tea. : Teddie: That's Teddie abuse! I demand a raise! Platinum the Trinity : Luna: Where do you get off, callin' ME "pipsqueak"!? Luna's still growing, you know! Someday I'll be all big and bouncy and you'll be sorry! : Teddie: You started it by calling me a punk! Buuuuut, if you grow up like you think you will, give me a call sometime! Azrael : Teddie: S-Stop looking at me like that! I'm really not tasty at all! Barely even edible! : Azrael: I'll be the judge of that. Don't worry. I'm sure some of that meat on ya's gotta be good. Naoto Kurogane : Teddie: Heehee. You see now? I'm no toy, I'm a REAL bear! : Naoto K.: I mean, you're not REALLY a... Y'know what, sure. You're not just a toy. You're something much more than that. Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Teddie: Now that I think about it, we're different enough to be a mascot TEAM! Whaddaya say? Think the world's ready for Team Bearcat? : Jubei: I dunno about the world, but I'm sure as hell not. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Teddie: Hope me and Sensei don't bruin your day! We're just too dang good together. : Yu: You're right about that, Teddie. I can fight with full confidence when you're with me. Yosuke Hanamura : Teddie: Winner winner, chicken dinner! No, wait, winner winner, ice cream dessert! Buy me some ice cream to celebrate our victory, Yosuke! : Yosuke: Hey, why do I have to be our money man? *sigh* Fine. I'll buy you if you keep this up until we're home. Labrys : Labrys: I knew you were my knight, Teddie! We gotta fight alongside each other more often! : Teddie: Of course, Labby-chan! I'll always be there to protect you! Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime : Teddie: *Sparkle* Do you finally understand the joy of Teddie, Mine-chan? : Carmine: Just shut up! If you say another word, I'm gonna stab you right through that stupid costume of yours, dammit! Merkava : Teddie: Y'know, there's something kinda empathetic about you. We might actually make a good pair! : Merkava: If that is what you believe, then you should allow me to consume you and make us one, creature...! Seth the Assassin : Teddie: Oh come on, turn that frown upside down. When you win, you gotta smile! : Seth: Silence. I don't play nice with clowns. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Teddie: That was so cold it was scary! No wonder they call you the Ice Queen! : Weiss: You know, you can just call me Weiss. Ugh, whatever. Let's just move on to the next fight! Neo Politan : Teddie: What are you doing after this, Neo-chan? How about you and I go on a date to Junes? Or we can go eat at Aiya, if you want! : Neo: ..... Senran Kagura Yumi : Yumi: You're...asking me on a date? Um... I'm flattered, Mr. Teddie, but I must decline. : Teddie: Nooo! My poor little heart... But it's okay! I know you'll ask me out someday, Yumi-chan! Generic Category:Quotes